<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>while resting up by WattStalf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23580970">while resting up</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf'>WattStalf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Commissions [111]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fallout: New Vegas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Love Confessions, M/M, Recovery, commission</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:14:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,109</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23580970</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Vulpes remains loyal to Caesar as he recovers from his operation, but his feelings go much deeper than that.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Caesar/Vulpes Inculta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Commissions [111]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1325462</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>while resting up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperSaiyanHollow/gifts">SuperSaiyanHollow</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Vulpes has remained at this side the entire time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Throughout the operation, as difficult as it was to stand by and watch, he remained at his side. And now that Caesar is in recovery, Vulpes still remains at his side, just as loyal as ever, just as willing to do whatever he needs to do to protect his leader. That’s how one moves up in the world, and that’s how one proves their worth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At least, all of that makes for a pretty convenient excuse, in the same way that he claimed to have to watch the operation to make sure that the courier didn’t try anything off. If anything were to happen to Caesar because of their negligence, letting him undergo a vulnerable operation at the hands of someone still so new to their cause, then he doubts anyone would be able to forgive themselves. It only makes sense that he would stand by, a reminder of what the courier’s purpose here was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While he recovers, Vulpes stays with him because somebody has to, and he has volunteered for all of this because he wants to prove his own worth and loyalty, to continue showing just how valuable he can be. All of that is enough of a reason to do it, and few would doubt his motives. Fewer would be able to guess the actual reason behind his actions, either.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had been obvious for some time that Caesar was not doing well, his memory beginning to fail him and his migraines becoming unbearable at times. The courier proved to be a valuable ally with knowledge in medicine, the ability to diagnose the tumor as well as the knowledge necessary to perform the operation. If all went well, then Caesar would make a full recovery, and in the meantime, Vulpes just had to swallow his worry and remain by his side, to guard him in this vulnerable state, and for no other reason in particular.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He cares so much more than he should, and he knows that. Though he has never admitted it to anyone, he can’t hide that from himself, and though he has played at being calm for so long, he has been beside himself with worry this whole time, and that is why he can’t bring himself to leave Caesar’s side. That is why he </span>
  <em>
    <span>won’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> leave his side, and why he wants to be the one to look after him during this difficult period of recovery. He can pass it off as his loyalty, but he knows damn well that it means more than that to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~X~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Caesar first wakes up, it takes some time for everything to come back into focus. He had been in such a deep sleep that he is groggy now, barely aware of where he is at first, other than the fact that it is silent. Eventually, the details of the tent begin to come into focus, and then he hears something other than silence- his own breathing, but someone else’s breathing as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, he looks to his side, and sees Vulpes, having fallen asleep sitting down. Vulpes is in a chair at Caesar’s bedside, head hanging low where he had drifted off. He must have been here the entire time, and must have been exhausted as well. Right now, it is impossible to determine how much time has passed, but Caesar doesn’t want to awaken him to ask that, and doesn’t quite feel up to talking yet, anyway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In fact, just as soon as he thinks about how tired Vulpes must be, he begins to feel rather tired again himself, and, facing the man who has watched over him tirelessly, he begins to drift off again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~X~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Over the next few days, he begins to return to himself as he recovers from the intense operation. No matter what, Vulpes is always there, doing whatever Caesar may need him to do. As his appetite returns, he is the one to bring him his meals, glad to see that he is able to eat so much and so soon. When he becomes less tired, Vulpes will bring him his books so that he has something to occupy his time, since he is supposed to take it easy and rest for the time being.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The courier only comes by to check on his recovery status, and does little else for him, so Caesar is glad that he has Vulpes to handle such menial tasks for him. Though he claims to be doing this out of a sense of duty, and it is hard not to notice the little signs and tells that there is more to this than he would have Caesar believe. Perhaps being able to spend so much time alone with him, close to him without anyone else to interfere, makes these things more obvious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It may also be his own exhaustion, making it harder to hide things that he ordinarily had no trouble keeping to himself. Vulpes has definitely worn himself ragged, doing whatever is needed of him and remaining close by, and there are times that he slips up, and shows a bit more tenderness than he probably intends to. There are moments in which Caesar finally begins to understand exactly what it is that sees Vulpes attending to his every need, and it has little to do with his claims of loyalty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wakes up after resting to find Vulpes watching over him, an expression on his face like nothing he has ever seen from the other man. It is gone in an instant, as soon as he realizes that Caesar is awake, but it is enough to hint at what actually lies beyond the surface, and as he begins to understand the depth of his feelings, he begins to wonder if he shouldn’t do something about that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vulpes would never admit to something like that on his own, so the only way to get him to would be to prod at him, to call him out on the tenderness in his gaze, in the concern that he shows, going far beyond what would ordinarily be expected of what he claims to be doing. If he asks him directly, then Vulpes will give himself away in one way or another.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve done so much for me,” Caesar starts one day, after a bit of silence. “You really don’t have to keep all this up, you know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to make sure your recovery is as quick and comfortable as possible. Anyone else would do as much, if they were in my place,” he replies, trying not to let any emotion creep into his voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not so sure about that. And, even if they would, you’re still the only one in your place. A place that you chose all on your own, by the way,” he muses, and already, he can tell that Vulpes is becoming flustered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That isn’t necessarily…” He trails off, trying to steady himself. “I would think that anyone would jump at a chance to prove their loyalty.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Except loyalty isn’t the only thing motivating you, is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he says this, Vulpes goes stiff for a moment, and it takes him a bit to collect himself, before he is able to say anything in response. Even when he does, all he is able to muster is, “I’m not sure what you mean by that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know that I’ve been a little out of it lately, but even I can tell what’s going on. You aren’t very good at hiding it, not when we’re close like this,” he says, his tone teasing. This only seems to fluster Vulpes more, who stumbles over his words, starting and stopping sentences, without making much headway into any of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You...weren’t supposed to notice,” he says at the end, once he has realized that there is nothing he can do to cover it up anymore. None of his excuses are panning out, and he knows that he is cornered, past the point of being able to lie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But now I have. There is more to this than loyalty, isn’t there?” asks Caesar, never letting his playful smile slip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There is,” Vulpes agrees. “I care about you a great deal. More than I should, I know, but with all that in mind, I wasn’t able to just stand by, while you...I wanted to be able to help you, no matter what that involved. And I couldn’t bear the idea of losing you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, you went and fell in love then?” he teases. Vulpes does not answer,  but he does not deny it, and that is enough of an answer on its own. “I can’t fault you for that. You have nothing to worry about. In fact, I’d prefer if you were more open with your feelings, at least when we can be alone like this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There is another moment of hesitation, as Vulpes lets this sink in, and takes a moment to asses if Caesar is being genuine with him, if he should really be as open as he secretly wants to be. And he must eventually reach a positive conclusion, because it is not long before he is speaking again, looking down at the ground as he quietly mumbles, “Then perhaps you would let me help you recover...in another way?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After everything he has done, it’s hard to imagine any other conventional methods, and with how shy he is about asking, that pretty much rules out any conventional methods either way. Caesar is curious to see what he is building to, and says, “Of course. I told you to be more open with me, after all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Again, he hesitates but then, right before Caesar’s eyes, he slowly begins to take off his armor, bit by bit. Understanding dwells on Caesar as he realizes that Vulpes was implying obvious nonconventional method, and he watches him undress, taking his time with it because of how shy he must be. Mere moments ago, he was still trying to deny his feelings, after all, and yet now here he is, stripping down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In response, he pushes the blanket covering him aside, and waits for Vulpes to finish stripping. Soon enough, he is completely nude, and blushing furiously as Caesar takes the time to look him over, assessing him with his eyes and leaving him even more flustered than before, though he tries to take it in stride. Since they have come this far, he must be determined not to falter now, and see this through to the end.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even before he mumbles, “I’ve never done anything like this before,” Caesar can already tell that he is a virgin. There is something in the way he handles all of this that betrays his lack of experience, but that isn’t a problem. As far as he is concerned, Caesar has enough experience of his own to make up for it, should Vulpes struggle with it, and he has had his share of inexperienced lovers, and never found any of them to be any worse for it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He reassures him verbally, inviting him over, and Vulpes hesitates before getting on top of him, straddling him, not without a hint of caution in his actions. He hasn’t forgotten that Caesar recently had a serious surgery, after all. But he hesitates a bit too much, and Caesar already knows that they will not make it far if he lets Vulpes continue to lead right now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leaning up, he captures the other man’s lips in a kiss, with Vulpes letting out a surprised moan at the sudden passion of it. He is stiff at first, but the more Caesar kisses him, the more easily he melts into it, relaxing, and letting himself enjoy the moment. Reacting reflexively, he begins to grind against Caesar, an action that Caesar eagerly reciprocates, the two of them soon moaning in unison and into their shared kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It has been a while since Caesar has had someone to share his bed with, so truthfully, these are very welcome advances. Just being able to touch him and be close to him is appreciated at a time like now, when he has been confined to bed. As Caesar pulls Vulpes closer, he delights in all the little moans and whimpers that he is able to draw out from the other man.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he does finally break the kiss, he asks, “Do you want to start getting ready?” Vulpes flushes at his words, and it’s amazing to him, how flustered he can still be, when the two of them have already come this far. Even so, he at least continues on, not hesitating even with his nerves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There is not much for them to use, but there is some leftover healing salve nearby, that the courier left behind, so they at least have that. Vulpes reaches for it, doing the majority of the work himself, since he wants Caesar to be able to rest and relax, and let him take care of things on his own. Even now, his loyalty and dedication to Caesar’s quick and comfortable recovery shows through in everything that he does.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Getting his fingers slick, he works two inside of himself, biting his lip, his breath catching in his throat as he does. He must be even more flustered, showing this side of himself, and reacting so quickly to his own touch, but still he presses on, working his fingers deeper, choking back a few moans because he can’t help being self-conscious, with Caesar watching him like this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few moans still slip through, as he puts on one hell of a show, and Caesar would have been content if this had been his only means of entertainment while recovering. Honestly, it’s a shame that it took this long for him to admit to his feelings, and for the two of them to get to this point, but at least they are finally here now. As his eyes drift closed, his face still flushed, he begins to lose himself in it, doing less and less to cover up his pleasured reactions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soon, though, he pulls his fingers out, with a heavy sigh as he does. Opening his eyes again, he says, “I think I’m ready now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caesar helps him back on his lap, sincerely hoping that he </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> ready. He must have seen by now just how large he is, and for his first time, it may be a bit for him to take. Even so, Caesar is sure that they will be able to see it through to the end, and holds onto Vulpes as he begins to push down onto him, stopping short soon after.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It is, in fact, a difficult process for him, as he tenses and has to force himself to relax, the other man too big for him to take all at once. He can’t force it without hurting himself, but he struggles to make any progress on his own, no matter what rate he takes things at. Tearing up at his frustration grows, Vulpes groans, trying to force himself to take more, and Caesar speaks to him in a low voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry,” he coos, taking on a gentler tone with him. “Just take it easy and relax, alright?” He holds Vulpes as he encourages him, reminding him to relax, helping him to open up for him. The verbal encouragement seems to help, so he continues, telling him, “Just like that, nice and easy...you’re doing a great job, so just relax.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steady is the way to do it, and steadily, Vulpes begins to sink down onto him, until Caesar has fit his cock inside of him. For a moment, neither do anything, giving him the chance to adjust to the sudden fullness, but then, once he has relaxed a bit more, he is able to move on his own, riding Caesar so that he can simply lay back and enjoy himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A-ah!” With a quick jerk of his hips, Vulpes has quickly overwhelmed himself, but instead of slowing down, this only causes him to increase his pace, until he is working his hips and grinding down on Caesar’s lap. He loses himself in the haze of his pleasure, after spending so much time fantasizing about a moment like this, stunned by the reality of it. Fantasies could not hope to compare, and as he begins to ride Caesar with abandon, he goes to absolute pieces.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His moans become drawn out and pathetic, and Caesar gives a thrust up into him, leaving him positively mewling in response. “See,” he says, a bit breathless now himself. “Just like I said, you’re doing great…” He trails off, groaning in pleasure, and Vulpes whimpers at the praise, no longer showing any hesitation to put on such a vulnerable display.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Any encouragement that he gets only spurs on, until he is so caught up in his lust that he can’t think straight at all, giving into all the fantasies that he has before kept to himself, when the idea of being this close to Caesar seemed like a distant dream. It’s no wonder, then, that he can’t stop himself from whimpering out, “So good, Daddy!” He doesn’t realize what he’s saying until it’s too late, and it’s already out in the open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caesar chuckles, and Vulpes stiffens. “Daddy, was it?” he asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I...sorry, I was only…” He is too flustered and overwhelmed to come up with a decent excuse for accidentally letting onto another one of his fantasies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t apologize, I like it,” Caesar replies simply. “Say it again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You want me to...of course, Daddy,” Vulpes whimpers, hardly believing that this is real, and not just another one of his fantasies, getting out of hand. Caesar groans, indulgent and ecstatic, and he repeats himself, again whimpering, “Of course, Daddy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just keep saying it,” he replies, and Vulpes moans for him, over and over again, until his voice becomes so shaky that it’s hardly coherent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still, he keeps it up, crying out for his daddy, blissful and overwhelmed and happier than he’s ever been, and making a mess of himself as he comes. Caesar can barely understand his cries at this point, and with deep moan, and a few more lazy thrusts, he joins Vulpes in his bliss, coming deep inside of him. With a sigh, he then relaxes, while Vulpes moves off of him, slumping over to lay beside him as he tries to catch his breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Though it will still be a bit before Caesar is fully recovered, he now has something very pleasant to help occupy his time.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you're interested in my writing updates, please join my discord server! https://discord.gg/xUrPXDH<br/>I stream here, and the chat is locked when there isn't a stream going on, so for the most part, it's only posts that are updates from me</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>